


Одной крови

by totzania



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totzania/pseuds/totzania
Summary: Во время следующей встречи Ааравос сделал то же самое – вытянул пламя из своего камина и впитал в себя. Также, как сделал человек. В комнате воцарилась тьма. И единственное, что увидит мужчина, смотрящий на него – лишь руку с четырьмя тонкими пальцами. Ааравос прижал ладонь к стеклу и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя холодную поверхность."Я вижу тебя, моя кровь".
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 3





	Одной крови

Ааравос почувствовал чужое присутствие сразу. Он был одинок так долго, что уже цеплялся за любую возможность увидеть, поговорить, понять другого. Эльф всегда придерживался роли наблюдателя — его забавляло следить за людьми и их нежеланием смириться с тем фактом, что есть существа могущественнее, он с интересом смотрел на жителей Зедии, отчаянно пытающихся выжить. И с любопытством влиял на всех. Это было интересно и увлекательно, даже в своей клетке. Но общения ему всё же не хватало.

Поэтому, почувствовав наблюдателя из зеркала, на него нахлынуло восторжествование и какое-то греющее сердце облегчение. Без любопытства, конечно же, не обошлось. Ааравос оглянулся на зеркало и увидел бушующий в каменной холодной комнате огонь. Пламя покачивалось, освещая фигуру мужчины, который одиноко стоял там и тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Через мгновение он поник, мотнул головой и вытянул руку, огонь потянулся к ней и со всплеском погас, исчезая в кулаке.

— Маг… — усмехнулся вслух Ааравос, любопытно наклоняя голову и чувствуя в груди тепло — будто то пламя отправилось сюда, в его тело.

Он поспешно зашагал к двери и вышел из комнаты, всё ещё не избавившись от этого странного ощущения.

Потом у них было несколько встреч. Каждый раз, когда эльф приходил в кабинет, человек ждал, внимательно оглядывал комнату, следил за ним. Ааравос старался не показывать, что знает, что за ним наблюдают. Он спокойно шагал к книжному шкафу, проводил пальцами по твёрдым корешкам книг — все он уже прочитал за время своего заточения. И многие даже знал наизусть. Брал первую попавшуюся, открывая её и делая вид, что внимательно её изучает. Иногда он регулировал свет, контролируя пламя на стоящих рядом свечах.

Однажды ему удалось даже подразнить своего наблюдателя. Ааравос подошёл к зеркалу, рассматривая человека, но не показывая своей заинтересованности. Увидел, как дёрнулась рука мужчины напротив, и хотел уж было поднести к ней свою ладонь. Но нельзя. Нужно подождать, устоять перед соблазном прикоснуться. Он же не почувствует ничего, кроме прохладного стекла, сколько бы не тешил себя о тепле чужого тела, о гладкости бледной кожи и об ответе — поглаживания пальцами, которые сильнее сжимают его ладонь.

Но Ааравос просто поправил золотую звезду на своём плаще и, взглянув напоследок, ушёл прочь.

В следующий раз он сначала следовал своему обычному плану действий — взял книгу, притворно-задумчиво полистал её. Мотнув головой и зажмурившись (человек из зеркала всё равно не увидел бы этого, капюшон покрывает часть лица), эльф поглотил огоньки от свечей. Пора. Он сделал несколько больших шагов к двери, но остановился, смотря прямо в зеркало, вытянул руку, к которой волнами направился огонь из камина, обхватив его за запястье. Ааравос взглянул игриво на своего наблюдателя и сжал кулак. Огонь погас.

Я тоже маг. Ты это понял, человек? 

Он понял. Ааравос почувствовал это.

В комнате воцарилась тьма. И единственное, что увидит мужчина, смотрящий напротив — лишь руку с четырьмя тонкими пальцами. Ааравос прижал ладонь к стеклу и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя холодную поверхность.

Я вижу тебя, моя кровь.

Эльф знал, что тот сгорает от любопытства. В этом они похожи. У него наверняка есть много вопросов. Ему явно не терпится услышать голос Ааравоса, узнать имя эльфа и кто он вообще такой, спросить, почему они встретились именно через это странное зеркало. Ааравос готов ответить на эти вопросы. Но он решил помучить мужчину, зная, каково это — чувствовать постоянное нетерпение.

Возможно, этот человек и обеспечит ему свободу. Если это и есть так, то молчание и любопытство — хорошее начало отношений.

Ааравос скучал по свободе. Ему всё надоело — эти высокие светлые стены, красивые окна, прочитанные книги. Здесь он жил неплохо и в достатке, но ему не хватало тех мелочей, которые могла дать именно свобода — прогулки, где ты можешь пойти куда угодно, знания, до которых эльф уже не так жаден, но которых ему жутко не хватает. Она давала свободное общение с множеством существ, которых он любил разгадывать, находить их слабости и сильные стороны, мотивацию и вкусы. А ещё ему нравилось управлять этими существами. Просто ради интереса. Ааравосу не хватало самого чувства свободы. И прикосновений.

Но он получит это. Просто нужно терпение — а ждать он умел. Он с самого начала почувствовал связь с этим человеком, с этой тёмной фигурой, обвитой огнём.

Мы с тобой одной крови,  
Мы с тобой одной породы.

Он отошёл от зеркала в обволакивающую тьму, скользнув подушечками пальцев по слегка нагревшемуся стеклу. Человек понял намёк, Ааравос был уверен в этом. Но всему своё время.

***

Эльф внимательно рассматривал своего молчаливого собеседника. Глядел на лицо с довольно бледной кожей — наверняка из-за редких выходов в свет, на залегшие морщины, указывающие на возраст, на волосы с сединой и аккуратную бороду. Ааравос невольно потянулся к своему подбородку, поглаживая кожу, никогда не видавшую щетину — у эльфов никогда не росли бороды. Наклонил голову, чтобы пальцы касались губ — у человека они были бледные, сухие, с небольшими ранками, а у него — нежные, тёмные.

Ааравос сложил руки, покачал головой и улыбнулся уголками губ, уходя из комнаты.

Он быстро шёл по одинаковым коридорам. Увидел небольшой столик с подготовленным заранее серебряным сундучком, украшенным запутанным красивым узором. Эльф взял его и пошёл обратно. Отворил дверь плечом — иначе никак, ведь руки были заняты, сделал шаг и прикрыл её стопой. Спокойно направился к зеркалу, пододвигая ногой столик. Человек наблюдал. Ааравос мысленно усмехнулся, сохраняя снаружи абсолютное спокойствие и гордый вид, открыл сундук и выложил все предметы, находящиеся там — камень, который выглядел обычным, но внутри имел невероятно красивые блестящие кристаллы, алую мягкую ткань, золотые нитки, намотанные в катушку и хранящие рядом иголку, стеклянный бокал, обычную ступу и нож. Развёл руками, указывая на это.

Человек напротив что-то проговорил и кивнул. Ааравос довольно улыбнулся, глядя в спину своего «собеседника». Тот вернулся довольно быстро, неся в руках поднос. Поставил его рядом и выжидающе посмотрел на эльфа.

Ааравос кивнул и демонстративно взял в руки ткань, которая алой волной колыхнулась в воздухе, взял иголку и начал вышивать руну. Краем глаза заметил, что человек внимательно следил за его движениями и тоже начал шить — неловко, несколько раз уколовшись иглой и поджав губы. Это заняло некоторое время. Эльф показал ему свою вышивку, мужчина поднял свою — слегка кривоватую, но в целом подходящую для заклинания. Ааравос разбил камень магией. Человек же сделал это пестом. Они ссыпали кристаллики в чаши с водой и выпили дымящиеся содержимое. Ааравос, почувствовав сладко-кислый привкус, качнул головой и внимательно проследил за по-детски зажмурившимся «собеседником». Тот честно всё выпил, беззвучно хмыкнув и что-то сказав, но что эльф лишь закатил глаза — его немного раздражала эта привычка человека разговаривать сам с собой.

И вот, заключительный шаг. Ааварос взял в руку нож, проведя по деревянной рукоятке пальцами. Приложил к ладони, которая незаметно дёрнулась от ощущения холодного лезвия на нежной коже. Посмотрел на человека с ожиданием.

Тот взял свой кинжал и повторил действия эльфа. Но медленно, неуверенно. Он остановился, задумчиво глядя на свою бледную ладонь. Отвернулся, воткнув нож в поверхность стола, и ушёл. Ааравос удивлённо проводил его взглядом. Он разжал руку, держащую оружие и отложил его, наклонился, нарушив безупречную осанку.

Как так? Они же одной крови. Как тот мог так поступить — прервать ритуал на самом главном моменте.

Эльф мотнул головой, вздохнул глубоко, успокаиваясь. Он вернётся. В итоге произойдёт что-то, что заставит этого человека возобновить ритуал. Он всего лишь возомнил себя здесь главным, но это не так. Главным был Ааравос.

Да, именно так. Он вернётся. Это его судьба — быть моим помощником, я же буду его. Мы одной крови, он не сможет пойти против своего предназначения.

Эльф выпрямился и снова взял нож. Придётся немного подождать, это ничего. Ведь ждать он умеет лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

***

Человек приходит через день, смотрит на всё ещё стоящего Ааравоса надменным и гордым взглядом. Тот недовольно прикладывает лезвие к ладони, показывая на неё нетерпеливо.

Но тот лишь сжимает в руках плотную тёмную ткань. Поднимает гордо нос и накрывает зеркало.

Сердце эльфа бьётся быстрее, чем обычно, и болит — неприятно, когда предают. Ааравос отшатывается от зеркала, недоумённо смотрит на эту тень, которую ему не снять, мотает головой и часто-часто дышит. В нём зарождается гнев.

Отмахнувшись от него, эльф глубоко вздыхает и снова возвращает себе прежний спокойный вид. Хмурится, думает, шагая в свою спальню.

Ладно, давай по-твоему, человек. Ты всё равно обречён. Твоя судьба уже написана, от неё не спрячешься. Я — твоя судьба, я её вершу. Я подожду, но ты всё равно вернёшься ко мне.

Встретимся ли мы снова  
Там, за поворотом круга?  
Мы с тобой одной крови,  
Отражения друг друга.

Эльф влетает в свою спальню, захлопывает дверь. Снова вздыхает и направляется к окну уже медленнее, слушая своё сердцебиение и чувствуя жар, расползающийся по всему телу. Смотрит на привычный неменяющийся пейзаж.

Он повёл немного плечами, опёрся о подоконник и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Ааравос вытянул вперёд мерцающую ладонь, по которой прошёлся лёгкий едва ощутимый ветерок, и представил себе того человека. Тот смотрел на него тяжело, с нетерпением. Эльф уже не собирался ждать, ему нужно было это. Он коснулся пальцами щетинистой щеки, глядя на того сверху вниз — мужчина был совсем маленького роста по сравнению с ним, — провёл по коже, почувствовав приятное тепло на кончиках пальцев. Поднялся, огладив лоб, прошёлся по носу с горбинкой, спустился к подбородку, минуя поалевшие губы. Ааравос подошёл ближе, всё также не открывая глаз, а человек положил свои ладони на талию эльфа, поглаживая одежду. Стало ещё жарче. Ааравос провёл кончиками пальцев по чужой шее, притягивая, наклонился, провёл по ней носом и прижался губами. Жарко. Человек поддался вперёд, бесшумно хватая воздух губами, и прижался к эльфу всем тело. Ааравос почувствовал охватывающее их пламя, но не побоялся его, а наоборот, смело вошёл туда, притягивая своего наблюдателя за плечи, ещё сильнее наклонился и потянулся к его губам своими.

Где же ты, мой брат,  
Где же ты, мой друг,  
Где же ты, моя любовь?

Человек сжал пальцами чужую одежду, эльф втянул носом воздух и впился ногтями в высокий воротник. Чертовски жарко. Их губы прикоснулись. И тут же видение разрушилось, сгорая в диком огне. Ааравос резко открыл глаза, тяжело дыша и оглянулся, замечая лишь вспыхнувший и быстро исчезающий огонёк с его ладони.

Эльф мотнул головой, нахмурился и пошёл обратно в кабинет, к зеркалу. Он дождётся этого человека. Ведь ждать он умеет лучше всех.


End file.
